


失眠

by Sand_TU



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_TU/pseuds/Sand_TU
Summary: 他们年轻的时候搞在过一起。那是某种愚蠢的爱恨混杂的关系，它最终毫无悬念地惨烈收场。只不过，故事并没有结束在那里。





	失眠

 

室内的灯光昏沉，本该刺眼的顶灯遭遇了冰凉的指腹，在开关扳动的脆响后归于沉寂，只留下几盏壁灯透过磨砂的灯罩溢出半步亮色。厚重的深色帘布拉得严实，落地窗外的城市正滑向沉睡，机械钟表的单调声响也被长绒地毯吞噬了大半，房间深处躁动着细微黏腻的水声。

男人闭着眼睛，他将后腰倚在办公桌内侧，手掌撑在桌沿，俯下身去吻另一个人，漆黑的头发随着这动作扫过袖口卷起露出的半截小臂，落在陷入座椅中的男人的酒红色衬衣上，那个男人睁开眼睛，显露出的灰色光泽仿佛同时属于精细打磨后的珠宝和尖锐粗粝的原石，他用手掌握住站在他身前的男人的后颈，将指尖埋进发根处摩挲，而后撤开身，稍低下头，结束了这个吻。

“Nolvo，你最近不对劲。”Curufinwe用拇指抹去嘴角的痕迹，在沉暗的光线中看着芬国昐的面容，视线没有移开分毫。

Nolofinwe同样看着他的半兄弟，波澜不惊的神色如往常般不发一言，狭窄的砂质灯光碰触他的侧脸，自他的眉骨划至颧骨，挂钟齿轮相契合的声音始终在他们脑后，在房间内的某处响着，而后芬国昐伸出舌尖舔过唇面，随即后撤，只留下一点软肉咬在齿间。

钟声敲响的时候Feanaro把他推到了桌上。

精瘦的肩背撞上实木桌面发出沉闷的声响，另一个男人的长发砸到他的面颊上，随后是亲吻，那是毫不留情，也毫无保留的侵略，而他追逐他，他与之相抗，直到锈蚀的血腥气贯入鼻腔也毫无迟疑，但对方的节奏却陡然缓了下来，Curufinwe以令人惊异的耐性抚过他的每一寸口腔，包裹住舌面上淌血的创口，Nolofinwe睁开眼睛，在昏沉的光线下，掉入了所有的珠宝与原石的包围里，而后他推开了费诺。

Curufinwe顺着对方的力气直起手臂，但手掌依旧撑在身下人的脸颊边，而后随手将头发拢至背后，芬国昐则仍躺在书桌上。

散乱的呼吸交错，胸膛起伏，几近相贴。

“最迟明晚，我要让所有的小报记者从佛米诺斯的停车场里消失。”费诺俯视着他的半兄弟开口。

“明天是周一。”Nolofinwe皱起眉。

“伦敦城撑得住我们的婚讯。”

他们对视，以视线相互角力，争论悄无声息，钢质的剑条擦过护手盘，Nolofinwe眉角抽动，他的兄弟则仍旧是那副不容置喙的姿态，浅银色的光点在暗处四散又紧聚，最后费诺稍偏过头，给了身下人一个意味十足的眼神，他拢在身后的头发再次顺着肩膀滑下去，而芬国昐低声笑了起来，钟声早已停了，空气随着他沉静的嗓音舒缓开去，整点已过。

“看来Findo他们全都要输给Lalwen那五镑了。”

“如此糟糕的预判能力。”Curufinwe评价。

“这一次倒不能怪他们。”Nolofinwe随口回应。

费诺骤然聚焦起视线，他盯住另一个男人，而芬国昐仍在微笑。

“坐庄的是你。”Feanaro陈述道，语气毫无起伏。

Nolofinwe耸耸肩，撑在他上方的男人眯起了眼，有一个瞬间芬国昐能在半兄弟的眼睛里找到恼火的痕迹，仿佛危险的锋刃再度挑直，但下一刻费诺笑了起来，他的肩膀耸动，嗤笑开始演变成大笑，胸腔深处欢愉的震颤沿着他们交叠的身体向上流窜，在芬国昐的眼角篆刻纹路，而后他再次吻他。他含住他的下唇，舌尖扫过齿列，划过唇内的软肉，芬国昐撑起上身，小臂环住费诺的后颈。

“你一点都没有变。”他们终于分开的时候，费诺再次开口，模糊的情绪伏在他的语句身后，笑声的残迹停驻于底。

“我从不是欢迎变化的人。”芬国昐以同样的语调说道，带着同样庞杂的思绪，他抬起手掌描摹对方的面颊，而后随意便笑起来，“我对您持续了三十年的青少年迷恋就是个很好的例子。”

但费诺没有动作。

“你本可以恨我。”他低沉的声线和姿态同样安静，语句却近乎危险。

芬国昐却没有因而迟疑。

“像您那样吗。”他开口，这曾经是激烈又尖锐的反问，出口的敬称充斥嘲讽——那是数十年前的事了，那时还没有人能猜想到，它终究会归于一声平静的叹息。芬国昐很轻地摇头，他让肩膀再度平和地沉向实木桌面，双眼看向光线微弱的壁灯，和遥远的过去。“那不是我的权利。”

但费诺在黑暗中捕捉Nolofinwe的视线，砾石于深矿中泛出光泽，他开口:

“那不是你。”

一锤定音。

费诺再度俯下身去，肩胛撑起漂亮的线条，他如同猎食者般瞄准了喉管与动脉，而芬国昐只是顺从地仰起下颌，裸露出苍白的脖颈，他衬衣上的暖白色珠母贝扣子在费诺的手下全面溃败，年长男人那带茧的指腹沿着腰线向上，停在浅色的乳晕周围画圈，而后指尖猛然收紧，逼出一声沉重又急促的喘息，这便是芬国昐开始动作的时刻，他松垮地拢在男人发间的手掌突然用力，将费诺拉进了又一个亲吻，舌面交叠，牙齿都几乎撞倒了一起，疼痛与情欲在他们的耳边向彼此叫嚣，抓着对方的腕骨去扯开下一场角力的幕布。

但他们停下了，就在灼烧的前一刻，所有杂乱的呼吸都撤向暗处，混杂进指针挪步回归原点的声响里，而他们停滞在极近的距离，嘴唇离相触也不过分针的一步，使得话语出口时，芬国昐几乎能看清费诺微微扩大的瞳孔。

他的词句如此安静：

“或许我爱你爱得太早，以至于再也等不到恨你的时机。”

费诺看着他的眼睛。

这是Nolofinwe的眼睛，这双眼睛永远如此冷静，那时哪怕过于年少的灵魂拽紧牵制的绳索，以致摇摇欲坠的固执混杂着麻木与无所适从浮在表面上，那背后依旧站着任何人都无法撼动的清醒，而Curufinwe曾经如此厌恶这样的神情。

二十五年前，他第一次对他谈及爱意，那时所有的情绪无声地崩溃在原地，如同猩红地毯上瘫坐的碎玻璃，失控在无人设防的时刻咆哮而至，腐朽来得甚至要更快些，最终也只剩下伤口毫无动摇，于是那场爱意的终局鲜血淋漓。

而就在上一个瞬间，芬国昐再度开口了。

男人的话语如同极薄的冰刃，落在皮肤上温度滚烫。

二十五年后，他第二次对他谈及爱意，眼神依旧是属于Nolofinwe的毫无破绽的镇静，自开口到最后一个音节落地都平稳如封冻的湖面，就如同他停在费诺耳后的手指，一动不动地僵直在原地，指尖近乎谨慎地贴着发根，使得皮肤仿佛被温暖的纹路所包裹。

然而事实是，芬国昐的体温一向比他低。

回忆的片段就这么蹿进费诺的脑海里，几乎要引他发笑了。

他的记忆并不出错，哪怕那时他们之间漫无天日的怨恨，本不该给这样温和的细节留下任何空间，他也依旧记得。漫长的二十五年之后，费诺再度看进芬国昐的眼睛里，突然便回想起来：这个人在年轻时已经很畏寒了。当年他一入秋就把自己裹进深色针织衫里，早在校道旁的七叶树空掉半边枝杈以前，你便已然能够确信他的衣柜里只剩下了羊绒坎肩。

时间的洪流柔软地收纳了所有尖刻，情绪则在其下失去了一切余力，手攥着麻木的人们本该开始怀疑，陈旧褪色的回忆中又怎么还能够淌出苦涩。只是名为现实的剧目冗长又讽刺，而舞台幕布的滑轮锈蚀已久，中场与谢幕分界自此模糊不清。

而就在此刻，蒙尘多年的灯光全数亮起，热度打向台前人的面颊，芬国昐将手指停在了他的耳后。

因室内过足的冷气而发凉的柔软指腹，正停在因方才的拉扯，而开始生疼发烫的发根附近，姿态是如此的小心翼翼，如果费诺不了解眼前这个男人，他几乎都要以为这是胆怯了。

只是他终究比自己曾经认为的，也比芬国昐所以为的更了解对方。

于是长达二十五年的视而不见宣告退场，那过分谨慎的手指则成了一柄轻巧的冰镐，轻易便将他所有绷紧的警惕敲得粉碎，偏执的大幕就这么轰然落下去，露出一双久远记忆里的眼睛——一双因耻辱和悲伤而灼烧得通红的眼睛，内里甚至找不出情欲的痕迹。

那样的眼神的由来从没有第二种可能，除却早已被爱情逼入绝境。

费诺平静地回应道：

“你早在最初就放弃了。”

他低下头去，让下一个吻落在芬国昐的肋骨上，轻得像声叹息，那是个稍稍偏左的位置，皮肤柔软温暖，血液在其下奔腾鼓动，喧嚣异常。而后他抬起眼，看见芬国昐没有藏好的怔愣与迟疑，看见他有些费劲地松开紧绷的眉心，好让释然缓慢却坚定地淌过去，而后嘴角很轻地牵动，露出浸透了悲伤、却也带着满足的笑意。

费诺只是看着对方，沉默地将另一种全然不同的恼火压进眼底。

芬国昐认得这个神情。

那是某种过于疼痛的懊恼与无力，由渴望所诱发，因质疑与憎恶而无处可去，最终与愤怒相混杂，多年以前，芬国昐曾察觉到这懊恼的迹象——那时费诺猛地伸出手，抓住了芬国昐急剧撤开的小臂，用上的力道足以掐出淤青。然而憎恨的表象早已使年轻的那一方精疲力竭，以至于畏惧于去分辨那些怒火的起点，那时的芬国昐过于轻易地便移开了视线，垂下双手，等待所有的瘀痕消失在血肉里。

当他们都还年轻，便放任双眼充斥幼稚的愤恨去了，而后他们装作自己不再年轻，背过身去，对曾经视而不见，且避而不谈，如今他们终于回过头，松开手承认某一部分的自己仍旧站在那里，站在原地，二十一岁和十七岁，不过就是两个大男孩的年纪。

真相与过去终归是找上门来：二十五年前，他们曾经相爱。

___TBC___


End file.
